Bonded For Life
by Mrs.InvaderMalfoy
Summary: Draco is about to get married, but not to the woman he loves. I still suck at summaries...rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry, i've been gone for...a long while. But here I am again! And with a new story! Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own ANYTHING except for my plot and whatnot. Also, anything you recognize from Deathly Hallows is bolded, plus I sswitched some words around, BUT THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING! As we all know :)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of a marquee of his family, friends, and many important people he did not know. The sun was blinding him, and he could feel himself begin to breakout in a light sweat. He tugged at his collar, feeling claustrophobic in his dress robes.

His parents had taken their seats before he came to the front. He looked at his mother, who looked straight back at him with her icy blue eyes. She smiled at him, but it was a pitying smile, sad for what Draco has to go through, what she can't get him out of. He smiled lightly at her, reassuring her, though he hid what he was really feeling. With force he looked away and turned to his father, who also looked back at him with his steely grey eyes. He did not smile, nor did he give Draco any sign of reassurance, but nodded sharply at him, telling him that he had no choice, that he had to carry on. Draco nodded back and looked away, not able to look into his father's eyes any longer.

Suddenly, the light whispers faded as the entire crowd turned to look behind them. There, at the back of the marquee, was a woman with long, dark-brown hair, and a long flowing white dress. Astoria Greengrass. She would have been stunning if the haughty look she always wore on her face didn't make her look as though a Dungbomb had exploded.

As she walked down the aisle, he couldn't help but think of another woman, a woman who was a million times more beautiful than her, with wild curly brown locks and great big brown eyes he can lose himself in. Hermione's face popped into his mind, and he smiled. Who would have thought that, after many years of deep, deep loathing, they would become the best of friends? And who would have thought, that after a few years of a great friendship, hell, after a few meetings, he would have begun to see Hermione in a different light, and began to fall deeply for her? And again, who in their right mind would have thought that Draco would propose to her in her favorite coffee shop, and that she would say yes? Draco would have checked himself into a ward in St. Mungo's if he ever thought once that he'd one day be asking the Muggle-born he hated most to marry him. Draco remembered the look on her face when he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Her face was priceless, and he knew that he'd never forget that day.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"**_ said the presider, snapping Draco out of his reverie. Astoria had joined him and was trying to catch his attention as subtle as she could.

"You're supposed to be looking into my eyes!" she whispered, trying hard not to move her mouth. Draco rolled his eyes before locking his stormy gray eyes with her dark brown ones.

_It's like looking into a puddle of mud, _thought Draco, beginning to lose focus on the ceremony again. He thought back to Hermione's eyes, and how he loved to look deeply into them. _It was like looking into a cauldron of melted milk chocolate,_ he thought, and tried to get through the ceremony by thinking of her eyes, but as the presider droned on, his thoughts flashed back to the time when he realized he was betrothed to Astoria since birth, and there was no way to get out of it. He couldn't bear marrying someone he didn't know, but, like his father said, he had no choice. He remembered dreading telling Hermione that they couldn't get married, and saw her big brown eyes widen and fill with tears. He couldn't look into them then, knowing that he was the cause of her pain, and he couldn't do anything to help her. She had given him back his ring.

"I-I can't stay friends with someone I love, knowing that he's marrying someone else. Good-bye, Draco" she said, trying hard to fight back her tears. She turned and began to walk away.

"No, Hermione, love, please, don't leave" he called, but it was a useless attempt. She was gone.

"_Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Astoria Greengrass as your wife?"_ asked the presider, turning to Draco. Draco was still lost in thought, furrowing his brow and looking regretful. "Mr. Malfoy? Do you take Ms. Greengrass as your wife?" he asked again a little louder, trying to get Draco's attention.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" asked Draco, finally snapping back to the ceremony.

"_Do you take me to be your wife, Draco?_" Astoria furiously whispered, turning pink. Draco looked around and saw many shocked faces. He looked back at Astoria and finally remembered where he was, what he was about to do.

"Oh, yes, yes I do."

"Do you, Astoria Greengrass, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband?" asked the presider.

"Yes I do" said Astoria, trying to plaster a wide smile on her face, though her eyes blazed with anger.

"Then I declare you bonded for life" said the presider happily. He then waved his wand over their heads and silver stars began to spiral around them.

"You're supposed to _kiss_ me now" hissed Astoria.

"I was hoping we could skip that part" mumbled Draco, and, forcefully, he dipped his head to meet his lips with Astoria's. As he pecked her lightly, the crowd broke out in polite applause.

Astoria sidled up next to him, smiling sweetly at the crowd, waving. Draco stood silently next to her, in a daze. He couldn't believe he went through with this. He is now married to, not only someone he doesn't love, but with someone who was almost a complete stranger to him. He knew her sister, Daphne, because he was in his year at Hogwarts. Astoria was two years younger than he was, and he rarely saw her around school or in their Common Room. He knew almost nothing about her.

Many people came to congratulate them. Draco thanked and shook the hands of the strangers from the audience. Finally, his parents came up to him. His mother first gave Astoria a hug, and then turned to Draco.

"Congratulations, dear, I hope you live a wonderful new life" said Narcissa, smiling serenely, though her eyes shone with unshed tears, not of happiness, but of pain for her only son. She gave him a long hug, and then moved aside for her husband. Lucius did not smile at Draco; he just nodded his head and said, "This marriage will benefit you and your wife. You will see." He lowered his voice so Astoria and her family, who were congratulating her, wouldn't hear. "She will be a far better wife than that Mudblood you foolishly fell in love with."

Draco stared hard at his father and said, "She is not a Mudblood. She is the most pure, brightest, and beautiful witch I have ever met. I will never forgive you for this."

Lucius was unfazed. "You'll thank me one day" he said. He grabbed Narcissa by the shoulder, and they turned away. Draco watched his father go. He had never hated him more than he did at that moment. As he watched his father, he saw a shadow at the doorway of the marquee. He turned to look, and felt a spark of shock. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked back at the doorway, but the shadow had turned away, leaving only a glimpse of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione" whispered Draco.

"What was that, dear?" said Astoria, turning to look at him.

"Er, nothing, I'll, I'll be right back" and left her side, leaving Astoria with a shocked look on her face. He ran to the doorway, but the shadow had already gone. He heard footsteps running down the hall, and he turned and followed them. He was led outside. The sun hurt his eyes, and once they adjusted to the sudden brightness, he looked around and found a figure standing 20 yards away from him. The figure turned to look at him, and when he saw who it was, his heart caught in his throat. He watched her as she stared at him, and smiled sadly. Then she turned on the spot. He called out to her.

"Hermione! Wait!" he called, but she had already Disapparated. He stood there for a while, watching the spot she disappeared. Finally, he turned around and walked back to the wedding reception. He walked back to his new wife, who was talking to an elderly couple. When he came to her side, they walked away and she turned to him.

"Where have you been? We are supposed to dance!" said Astoria, and she dragged him onto the dance floor. "I hope you don't act like this throughout our whole marriage, I'd go mad."

"Don't worry, dear" said Draco brightly as he twirled her. "I'll be sure to make your life a living hell."

* * *

**Voila! What do you guys think? Leave me a review please! **

**P.S. Have any of you tried Pottermore yet? Amazingness! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well, this was meant to be a one-shot, but this idea came to me randomly! Now, just to warn you, I've never really written something like this before, so if it sounds kind of…off…let me know! I don't think I'll continue this story, but hey, that's what I about the first chapter, so who knows! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy,_

_ You are cordially invited to attend the wedding ceremony of Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, which will take place on the 25__th__ of May at 3:00 p. RSVP if you wish to attend. We hope to see you on this special day!_

"Can you believe that that blood-traitor and that Mudblood are going to get married? It is absurd" scoffed Astoria. She had just entered the kitchen where her husband, Draco, sat finishing his breakfast. She dropped the letter on his plate and sat at the table.

"I told you to never say those words, Astoria" growled Draco. He looked at the invitation and felt his heart sink down to his stomach. He stared at Hermione's name next to Weasley's.

"Well, whatever. Can you believe they had the _nerve_ to invite us?" said Astoria as a House Elf placed a cup of tea in front of her. "As if they think we'll actually _consider_ going." She took one sip of the coffee and spat it out immediately. "This coffee is practically _freezing_! How can you serve something so disgusting? Take it back, Smokey, and make me a new, fresh cup of tea! Now!"

"I's sorry, Miss. I's bring you another cups, Miss, right aways" said Smokey. Before he took the cup, he went over to the cupboard that held the pots and pans, took one out, and began to beat himself with it. Draco stood and went over to the House Elf.

"Smokey, stop punishing yourself! I've told you many times before that you will not punish yourself if you've made a mistake!" said Draco. The House Elf stopped hitting himself and put the pan down. A purple bruise was already beginning to form on his forehead.

"I's sorry, Master" said the Elf, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Smokey. It's not your fault Astoria is so damn picky about every little bloody thing she eats. Just reheat the pot you already made, no need to throw it out. Also, take an afternoon off, Astoria and I must head off to Diagon Alley to look for a wedding present."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master!" said the elf excitedly. He ran off to heat the pot as Draco went back to reading the wedding invitation. Astoria looked at him as if he had gone mental.

"You're not considering going to the wedding, are you? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you've lost yours a long time ago" muttered Draco. "Hermione was my best friend and my girlfriend before I was forced to marry you. I have to support her, even if I want to curse Weasley into oblivion for wanting to marry her."

"Well, I _refuse_ to go. I would rather drop _dead_ than enter a building full of _blood-traitors _ and _Muggle-borns_–"

"_Must_ you emphasize every other word that comes out of your gigantic mouth? Speak like a normal witch, will you?" said Draco, rubbing his temple. "And no one is making you go, Astoria. If you refuse to attend, then by all means, go on wasting your day walking about the mansion and complaining about every little thing like you do every day. I, on the other-hand, will be attending a wedding that day."

Astoria looked affronted. She regained her composure and sneered at Draco. "Yes, go! Go to a wedding where everyone will judge you for who you were and where no one wants you. The only person who will be glad to see you will be the bride, the 'love-of-your-life', and she will be getting married to someone else! That'll be a pleasant day for you, I'm sure."

Draco stood up and towered over Astoria. "It'll be damn more exciting than sitting in this hell-hole, prison cell and listen to you whine all day long" he growled. "Now, will you be accompanying me in finding a wedding gift, or will I be going alone? The latter would be preferable."

Astoria stood and tilted her chin upward, looking defiant. "I will accompany you, Draco. And I will accompany you to the wedding, but I will not enjoy it.'

"No one is asking you to. Come on, let's go." Draco went to stand in the middle of the kitchen. Astoria went to stand next to him, snaked her arm through the crook of his, and they Disapparated.

...

Draco and Astoria entered the marquee that was going to hold the ceremony for Hermione and Ron's wedding. They walked around, looking for seats, and avoiding eye-contact with everyone around them. They heard many gasps and whispered conversations as they passed by, and they even caught a glare or two. Just as they were about to sit down, George Weasley quickly blocked their path.

"_Malfoy_? What are _you_ doing here?" asked George incredulously.

"I was invited here, Weasley" said Draco, glaring at George. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to my seat."

"You were invited? Let me see you're invitation, then" said George, holding out his hand. Draco searched in his pockets and pulled out the invitation he had received. George looked at it as if he had never seen anything like it before.

"You've got to be joking" he mumbled. "Who in their right mind invited _you_ to the wedding?"

"I did, George" said a soft voice behind Draco. He turned to see Hermione standing behind him, looking more beautiful than Draco could have ever imagined. She was dressed in her wedding dress, which hugged her form nicely, showing her soft curves. Her dress swept down to the floor, and her hair was piled up on her head in an up-do while loose curls fell and framed her face. She looked up at Draco and smiled.

"I'm glad you came, Draco. And you as well, Astoria" she said, smiling at Astoria, who merely grunted in response. "I invited the Malfoys to the wedding. If you recall, Draco was my best friend. I wanted him to be here on my special day."

"Right," said George, looking slightly confused. "Well then, enjoy the ceremony." He walked back to where the Weasleys were sitting, all who were looking at Draco with distrust and suspicion.

"Thanks for inviting us, Hermione" said Draco.

"I couldn't let my best friend miss my wedding, no matter how…rough…things are between us at the moment. Can I speak with you? In private?" she asked.

Draco nodded and turned to Astoria. "Go find us some seats. I'll be back in a moment."

Astoria glared from Draco to Hermione, but left and walked briskly down the rows of seats. Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to the Weasley's house. They entered the still house and went up a flight of stairs to an empty room. Hermione closed the door behind them and, after a moment's hesitation, turned to face Draco.

"Thank you for coming to the wedding, Draco."

Draco just nodded in response, not able to say anything. He stared at Hermione, who stared back. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why did you invite me? I thought…I thought you hated me for marrying Astoria."

Hermione stared at the floor. "I did hate you. I hated you so much. I felt like everything we had meant nothing anymore. And then…seeing you at your wedding–"

"I didn't think you would come."

"I didn't want to come," said Hermione, looking up at him, "but I felt I…couldn't stay away. After seeing you kiss her though…I couldn't stay any longer."

"I saw you leave, I had to chase you down."

"You weren't supposed to see me" she said, tears starting to fall from her face. "I wanted closure, to move on from you, but I couldn't. I started to go out with Ron, again. He helped me go through everything, and I thought I finally moved on."

Draco walked until he was mere inches from her. "Did you?"

Hermione stared into his dark gray eyes, and shook her head.

"Then why are you marrying him?" asked Draco.

"I can't continue living my life loving someone who is married to someone else" whispered Hermione.

"What if that someone is still madly in love with you?" asked Draco softly. He closed the distance between them and kissed Hermione softly. Her eyes widened with shock, but they slowly shut as she kissed him back.

The kiss began to grow fiercer as they put every emotion they were feeling into the kiss. After a while, they both came up, gasping for air.

"Draco," Hermione gasped as he planted little kisses on her neck, "I- we can't do this."

"Don't think, Hermione," whispered Draco in her ear, "just go with it." He put his mouth on top of hers again. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she permitted. She moaned in pleasure as their tongues danced around each other, and a growl escaped his throat. His hands slid from her face to the back of her neck, then, even more slowly, they slid down her back. When he noticed she did not resist his touch, his hands roamed her body. She pulled Draco closer to her, so that their bodies were meshed together. Their kiss became more passionate as Draco pushed Hermione against the wall. Many things were said in the kiss, many unspoken words were understood.

At that moment, a knock at the door made them freeze.

"20 minutes until the ceremony starts, Hermione!" said a voice Draco recognized as the female Weasley, Ginny. Hermione covered Draco's mouth with her hand and shouted back, "Thanks, Ginny! I'm almost ready!"

As Ginny's footsteps died down as she walked away, Hermione uncovered Draco's mouth and softly pushed him away from her.

"I think you should leave now, Draco" she said, looking down at the floor again.

"What if I don't want to" he said huskily, still panting from the kiss.

"I'm about to get married to someone I don't love. Don't make this harder than it already is" she said, tears streaming down her face. He made to brush the tears away, but she pushed his hands aside. "Just go, Draco."

He looked at her tear-stained face and thought, she never looked more beautiful. "You look…beautiful" he said.

"Goodbye, Draco" she mumbled. He looked at her one last time before walking past her to the door. He made sure there was no one around before leaving the room and closed the door behind him. He heard a great gasp coming from the other side of the door, and knew Hermione was trying to collect herself before she walked down the aisle. He walked out of the house and into the Marquee where he found Astoria sitting by herself and went to join her. When he sat down, she turned to glare at him.

"_Where were you_?" she hissed. He returned her glare.

"Hermione was just showing me where I could leave her wedding gift."

"Then why are your cheeks and your lips red? You know what _I_ think? _I_ think you were with the Mudblood,_ alone,_ _snogging_ each other before the ceremony. Who does that little whore think she is? Snogging _my_ husband right before she is to be wed!"

"_Shut your mouth about Hermione_" he hissed, not wanting to cause attention to themselves. "_Never_ call her a Mudblood, _never_ call her a whore, and what is it to you if I did snog her? Who was the one who slept with Theodore Nott the night before _our_ wedding?"

Astoria, looking shocked, raised her hand to slap him, but Draco caught her hand in his before her hand could make contact with his cheek. "Nice try, but you wouldn't want to cause a commotion now, do you? Now just sit here quietly like a good girl and enjoy the ceremony." Astoria opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced when the music began to play and Hermione began to walk down the aisle with her father. She smiled around at the crowd, and when she caught Draco's attention, her smiled widened. Draco found he couldn't keep his eyes off her, that is, until Astoria began to speak again.

"Since you have _obvious_ feelings for that witch, Draco, then I want to file for a divorce."

Draco turned his face from the ceremony and looked at Astoria. "You want a divorce?"

"Yes, I do. Why would I stay with a man who obviously loves someone else? I don't care about our parent's agreement, or even the fact that we were betrothed since birth. I don't think I could _stand_ another day being married to you."

Draco grinned down at Astoria evilly. "Sorry, _darling_, but you heard what the presider said. We are _bonded for life_. And I don't think I want to miss a day of torturing you and making your life a living hell. It'll help me survive the next 50 years or so being married to a hag like you. So just relax, _dear_, and enjoy this ceremony while it lasts. Ha! If you thought this past month was hell, wait until you see what I have in store for you for the rest of our lives."

* * *

**Just wanted to say thanks to I'm-a-muppet-of-a-girl for reviewing! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please R&R! The reviews…they mean…so much…ever so much…to me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, I've read your reviews, and, upon the request you guys made (especially from ) I have decided to make an epilogue-ish chapter! Like an alternate-ending of some sort! Or even just finalizing the story! So, here it is! Sorry if it seems kind of…rushed X(. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Draco, I want a divorce" said Astoria as she walked into the library where Draco was reading _The Daily Prophet_. _

_ "Hm?" said Draco, not looking up from the paper. Astoria sighed exasperatedly._

_ "See, this is one of the reasons why I want a divorce, Draco! You never listen to me when I'm talking to you! Like _you are doing right now_!" She went and snatched the paper out of Draco's hands, ripping it in half._

_ Draco sighed and looked at her. "Fine, you have my undivided attention, Astoria. What the devil is on your bloody mind now?"_

_ Astoria turned red with rage. "UGH! I WANT A FUCKING DIVORCE, DRACO!"_

_ "Now, now, no need to yell, dear. It makes you highly unattractive…well, a lot of things do, but that's not the point" said Draco, trying not to laugh. "Now, go on about this…divorce you say you want."_

_ Astoria stared at Draco in disbelief. "I cannot _stand_ living with you anymore! I feel my blood boiling every time I'm forced to talk to you about _anything_! You never listen to me, never pay attention to me. I might as well be married to that chair you are sitting in!"_

_ "If you want so much attention, Astoria, go out and buy yourself a puppy" said Draco, repairing the newspaper Astoria ripped up, charming it to fly towards him and hiding behind it. "I have more important things to give my attention to, like those scrimmage Quidditch matches I have with the boys, or going out to Diagon Alley and going to Flourish and Blotts to buy a new book to read, or eating the food our House Elves place on our tables. Maybe if you would stop being so selfish and egotistical, you would come to realize that the world does not revolve around you."_

_ "Draco, I don't want to be married to you anymore" said Astoria almost pleadingly. "I don't care that our parents betrothed us since we were born. I don't love you, and I know you don't love me. Let's just get the divorce. We'd be happier."_

_ "Fine" sighed Draco. "Go and do what you want, Astoria."_

_ Astoria looked at him shockingly. "So…I can go file for a divorce?"_

_ "I said do what you want\."_

_ "Okay…I'm going to file for a divorce…"_

_ "Have fun."_

_ "I'm going right now…"_

_ "Swell…"_

_ "…I'm walking out the door."_

_ "Don't hurt yourself on the way out."_

_ "ARGH!" exclaimed Astoria._

"_Tell Nott he'll be in for a life full of irritation and hair-pulling once you guys start living together after our divorce" called out Draco as Astoria finally Disapparated out of the room._

_..._

**5 years later…**

"Fancy meeting you here, Weasley" said a deep voice behind Hermione, making her jump as she waited in the long line at the ice cream parlor. She turned to find Draco smirking down at her.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" she asked startlingly.

"Well, seeing as how Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor is the only place to get ice cream in Diagon Alley, I decided to pop in."

"Oh, right, of course" said Hermione, blushing. "Oh, and it's not 'Weasley' anymore…" she said, looking away.

"Oh, really? I am curious to know the reason behind the sudden change in your surname" said Draco curiously.

"It- it just didn't work out anymore. We…tried making it work, and then we had Rose, so we tried even harder, and then we had Hugo. It was…so hard to explain to them that mummy and daddy didn't love each other anymore, and that we weren't happy with each other. Hugo took it rather hard, but Rose, being the bright girl she is, she took it understandingly." Hermione let out a sigh, as if she had been holding her breath. She smiled at Draco. "So now, Ron and I are divorced, but we are still best friends. We both get equal custody of the kids, and we both spend a lot of time with them. Everything is…okay now."

Draco stared at Hermione, and then smiled. "Well, that's great to hear, Hermione. I'm really, really glad you're happy now."

"Thank you, Draco" she said, smiling. "Well, enough about me. What about you? How is your marriage with Astoria?"

"Ah, it seems we have both chosen the path of separation from our spouses" said Draco, smirking. "Astoria practically _begged_ me for a divorce. It was quite entertaining, watching her fume and rage for my approval when she could have simply gone and file for a divorce whenever she wanted to."

Hermione laughed. "You didn't make life easy for her, did you? Couldn't you have at least _tried_ to work it out? Just a little?"

"Hermione, see, what you don't understand is that I have _despised_ that woman since our days in Hogwarts. I thought her sister, Daphne, was a horror, but Astoria makes Pansy seem like an enjoyable woman! You knew that I could find no way to get out of the marriage, so, instead of moping around and hating the world, as my lovely ex-wife did, I decided to have a little fun in making her life with me a living hell! Honestly, I thought she would have lasted longer! Merlin, you should have seen her face when I ignored her request for a divorce!"

Hermione and Draco both laughed at the mental image of Astoria's reaction to Draco's ignorance.

"So, you both are officially divorced now as well?" asked Hermione, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, finally finished all the paperwork. The only thing I'm fighting for now is for the custody of little Scorpius."

"Oh! You have a son?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's about 5 right now. At first, when Astoria told me she was pregnant, I didn't believe the baby was mine. See, she had been having an affair with Theodore Nott for years. I was pretty sure the baby was his, until he was born. Scorpius had my hair, my nose, my eyes, even my smirk, if you could believe it!"

"He must be a very dashing young boy then" said Hermione.

"Well, of course," said Draco haughtily, "He's my son! The Malfoy lineage has always produced a line of extremely handsome men."

"Well I can't deny that" said Hermione sarcastically. "But, anyway, you're fighting for custody of him?"

Draco's smile slid off his face. "Yeah, apparently from what Scorpius has managed to tell me, and from what I've seen, Astoria is a very neglectful mother, which doesn't surprise me. I don't want him living with a mother like that. I want him to live with me, to get all the attention and love he needs."

"That's very…noble and admirable, Draco" said Hermione, smiling. "I hope things go well for you in the end."

"Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot, coming from you." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until the lady working the front of the counter called for their attention.

"I can help the next person in line!" she called out, looking at Hermione. Hermione gave a start and turned to face the lady.

"Er, can I have a Strawberry Sunday, please!" said Hermione.

"That'll be 7 Sickles, please" said the lady. Hermione fished in her purse for her money when a hand slapped down a Galleon on the counter.

"Make that two Strawberry Sundays, please" said Draco. Hermione looked at him surprisingly.

"What are you doing? I can pay for my own Sunday, you know."

"I know! I am just asking you out for an ice cream date in a very subtle way" said Draco, raising an eyebrow and smirking down at her. "What do you say?"

Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes and smiled kindly. "Well, how can I say no?"

Draco looked into her eyes for a few seconds, and then risked the chance of kissing Hermione lightly on the lips. He looked down at her and saw her smile at the kiss, her cheeks turning a light pink. _Maybe…maybe now we can actually have something…become something…Merlin, she looks beautiful_, he thought as the lady put down two Strawberry Sundays on the counter. He grabbed both their Sundays and held out his arm. She linked her arm through his, and they walked out of the Ice Cream Parlor, together.

* * *

**Ta-da! **_**FIN!**_** The End! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I love those reviews you guys leave! They make me happy! **


End file.
